


Silver & Gold

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: This was never supposed to be a thing but now that it is, neither can seem to stop themselves. What would happen if the rest of the school caught on to what the Golden Gryffindor Head Boy and the Perfect Slytherin Prince got up to behind closed doors?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 58
Kudos: 813





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t think you need knowledge of Harry Potter to read this. Unless otherwise specified, everyone is the same age and in their final year at Hogwarts (7th Year) and for the sake of the story they are also all over 19. The houses I've sorted them in are merely for the plot's sake and don't necessarily represent the houses I believe they truly belong to. Have fun and enjoy!

“Heads up, look who’s coming your way,” Yuta nudges Jaehyun, disturbing him mid-sentence as he tries to study the potions textbook in front of him.

“Who are you-,” he cuts himself off when his head snaps up to meet the perpetually frowning face of Kim Doyoung as he makes a beeline towards him, robes billowing as he walks. He’s got a determined look on his face and a stack of parchment in his hands.

“What’s that snake want now?” Yuta mumbles lowly and Jaehyun swats at him to shut up, he was looking for this best friend to get hexed today.

“Jung Jaehyun,” Doyoung greets coldly, “Professor Lee wants us to partner up with someone from a different house for this project. Seeing as we are both at the top of the class, it only makes sense for us to work together.”

Jaehyun bristles, not expecting Doyoung to approach him in public for any reason other than to scowl or insult him. He’s at a loss for words, but before he can even open his mouth, Yuta answers for him, “why would you want to work with Jaehyun? You hate him. I bet you’re threatened that he has the top spot and you’re only trying to sabotage him.”

Jaehyun knows that’s not true, the part about trying to sabotage him at least. Doyoung cares far too much about his grades to ever risk such a thing. He’s pretty sure the offer to work together is genuine, unexpected, but genuine. Nevertheless, he keeps his mouth shut.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Doyoung rolls his eyes at Yuta, “with your own performance in class, you’re the last person who should be defending Jung. You wish you could partner with me.”

Yuta slams his hand against the next. He’s nearly fuming at his ears now and Jaehyun quickly cuts in before he blows his fuse.

“I thought you usually paired with Taeil for projects,” Jaehyun responds calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation and get rid of Doyoung as soon as possible.

He can’t say he hasn’t entertained the idea of working with Doyoung before. Their combined minds certainly had the potential to make a dream team, however, the two of them didn’t have the best track record when it came to getting along with each other. It became even worse when you brought his friends into the mix. Besides, Doyoung usually partnered with Taeil, a Ravenclaw also known to be at the top of the class.

“Taeil is already working with Sicheng,” Doyoung replies tersely. 

It was common knowledge that Taeil had been chasing the Hufflepuff for some time now and Jaehyun figured that Doyoung had likely made an allowance this once for the sake of his friend’s love life.

Yuta cackles, “If even Taeil won’t work you, what makes you think Jaehyun would even consider such a thing?” 

“Again,” Doyoung raises his voice, “I wasn’t asking you-“

“He’s right Kim,” Jaehyun cuts him off, partly to defend his friend and partly to end this whole ordeal, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to work together.”

Doyoung clenches his jaw but his expression remains stony. He doesn’t look surprised by the rejection but Jaehyun can feel the frustration rising in him.

Yuta doesn’t help the situation when he sticks his tongue out at Doyoung and fixing him with a smug grin, “You heard the Head Boy, now scram, snakes aren’t welcome here.”

Jaehyun sighs,  _ so much for trying to keep a lid on things _ . Doyoung’s eyes flash with anger and his fingers twitch over the pocket he keeps his wand.

He sneers at Yuta, “You’re just a scoundrel with no right to stick your nose into others affairs. Why does the Head Boy even bother being friends with someone who’s immature enough to enforce something as petty and outdated as house rivalry.”

Yuta practically leaps out of his seat with an angry huff, “What gives you the right to question Jaehyun? He certainly wouldn’t be friends with someone like you!”

Doyoung shakes his head in disbelief and pulls out his wand for real this time, “Why I oughta knock some sense into you-“

Jaehyun can feel an incoming headache already. He stands up as well, this was typically the part he stepped in.

“Stop Doyoung,” he commands, his own wand now out, “please leave us alone before I hex your tongue off.”

Doyoung grips his wand tightly, hovering it in front of Yuta’s face before lets out something akin to a growl and backs off, tucking his wand back into his robes. He rolls his eyes at Jaehyun and gives Yuta one more glare before storming off. Yuta gives Jaehyun sort of a funny look after Doyoung leaves and it is only then that Jaehyun realizes he’s addressed the Slytherin by his first name, instead of his last name as usual. A stupid slip of the tongue. He shrugs, brushing it off and burrowing himself back into his textbook with the hope that Yuta won’t bring up.

-

Doyoung triple checks both ends of the hallway to make sure there aren’t any stray students lurking in the hallways. At this hour there shouldn’t be, but he still couldn’t risk a stray rule-bending student or worse, a fellow prefect, catch him in the act of what he’s about to do. It is only once he’s completely sure the coast is clear that he approaches the portrait he’s slowly becoming far too familiar with. The woman in the portrait, a middle-aged matriarch of some noble family from years ago, crosses her arms over her chest and turns her nose up at Doyoung.

“It’s you again,” she comments with a sniff, “you shouldn’t be here, I doubt the Head Boy wants to see you.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “If he didn’t want me to be here than he wouldn’t have given me the password.”

He quickly gives her the password,  _ peaches _ , right afterwards, not wanting to pointlessly argue with her any longer. He’s fallen down that rabbit hole far more times than he’d like to admit. The woman lets out an indignant sigh, but the portrait swings open anyway, revealing the spacious, private quarters of the Head Boy. 

It’s always times like these that Doyoung feels a twinge of jealousy that Jaehyun had gotten the position over him. They had been neck and neck during the selection of who’d assume the role, however, Jaehyun’s slightly higher grades over Doyoung were what pushed him over the edge. Doyoung had been a little bitter at the time, more due to disappointment at himself for losing to Jaehyun, who he knew was more than qualified for the role. In hindsight, he’s kind of glad he didn’t get it, seeing how much work Jaehyun has to do both for the Head Boy role and to maintain his position as first in the class. 

Perhaps the stress of his position was part of the reason why they ended up here. 

Jaehyun is sitting on his couch, hovering over a mess of parchments and textbooks as he fiddles with a quill in his hand. He’s so engrossed with his work that he doesn’t notice Doyoung’s entrance, entirely blind to his presence until Doyoung walks all the way up to him and plucks the quill right out of his hand. Jaehyun jumps slightly at the unexpected and starts to reach for his wand until he sees it’s only Doyoung he relaxes. His mouth, however, is still turned down in a frown.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun asks with a hint of irritation in his voice, likely from their earlier encounter with Yuta, “Are you looking to get your tongue hexed off again?”

He’s now pushing the coffee table back, out of the way. Jaehyun lets out a noise of dissent but doesn’t stop him. After Doyoung is satisfied with the room he’s clear up, he walks back up to Jaehyun, settling himself between his legs. Jaehyun stares at him as Doyoung rests his hands on either side of Jaehyun’s legs and begins to sink to his knees.

“No,” Doyoung says flatly in answer to Jaehyun’s earlier question, “I can think of a much better use for my tongue.”

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whispers under his breath, and from there, it doesn’t take long for him to chuck all his clothes off and spread his legs eagerly for Doyoung to continue.

Doyoung holds back a chuckle, Jaehyun was far too easy to rile up. He starts on the inner corner of one of his knees, pressing soft kisses on the skin, creeping higher at on achingly slow pace. He knows Jaehyun doesn’t like to wait, he’s impatient when it comes to these kinds of things, so Doyoung decides to take extra long in teasing him today. A payback of sorts for raising his voice at him earlier. 

His tongue darts out, tasting the skin of Jaehyun’s inner thigh, resulting in a low hum of restlessness from Jaehyun. Deciding it isn’t enough, Doyoung sucks down on the spot. He pulls back slightly to admire the purpling bruise before turning to do the same to the other thigh. Jaehyun doesn’t like it when he marks him in visible areas, a preference that doesn’t sit well with Doyoung’s more  _ possessive _ side, but he’ll take what he can get and if that means leaving a few more bruises where only he can see, he gladly accept it.

He laps his tongue over his newly minted marks and for good measure, over some older fading ones as well, keeping his eyes focused on Jaehyun’s slowly hardening cock resting on his stomach. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” Jaehyun’s chants, legs already beginning to tremble.

His hands are clenched tightly in fists by his side as a way to prevent him from touching himself, which he knows is a big  _ nono _ . Doyoung has punished him more than enough times for breaking his rules before. 

Doyoung pulls off from where he’s latched his mouth onto the edge of Jaehyun’s hip and sighs. On one hand, there was nothing more arousing than riling Jaehyun up and he’s love to push him further, but one the other hand, there was nothing more arousing than riling Jaehyun up and he can already feel his own impatience begin to creep up on him at the sight before him. 

“Doyoung...” Jaehyun whines at the complete loss of contact, cock twitching as if to emphasize his need.

That’s enough to spur Doyoung into action, deciding that as much fun as teasing was, the idea of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth sounded a thousand times better. He adjusts his position in front of Jaehyun, sitting up on his knees and resting his hands on both sides of Jaehyun’s hip bones, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs into his skin as he leans forward to take the first taste.

He may have taken his time before, but now, Doyoung wastes no time in engulfing the entire head of Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth. From the way, Jaehyun’s head falls back and his breath catches in his throat, he hadn’t been expecting Doyoung to work so quickly. He feels a sense of satisfaction at the way Jaehyun’s cock hardens the rest of the way in his mouth and he traces his tongue along the underside of his shaft and up over the head in appreciation. He focuses on the head of Jaehyun’s cock for a moment tonguing at the slit and savouring the salty taste of his precum as it begins to leak onto his tongue. 

Doyoung flinches when he feels a hand snake into his hair. From his tentative grip, he can tell Jaehyun is cautiously testing the waters as it’s not something Doyoung would normally allow but the pressure on his head feels good so he makes no move to tell Jaehyun off. Instead, he takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat, sinking his mouth all the way down Jaehyun’s cock until he feels his nose bump against his pubic bone. Jaehyun’s hold on his hair tightens and Doyoung unintentionally moans around Jaehyun’s cock, trying his best not to choke in the process. He takes slow breaths through his nose, sparks of pleasure running down his own spine. 

Jaehyun pulls Doyoung back, halfway off his cock, before pushing him back all the way down with a loud groan. He repeats the process and Doyoung relaxes in his hold, complacent on letting Jaehyun use his mouth.  _ For now _ .

“Look at you,” Jaehyun grits out between thrusts, “What would everyone say if they saw their perfect Slytherin Prince on his knees with his face stuffed full of my cock?”

If Doyoung could scoff around Jaehyun’s cock, he would have. If Jaehyun wanted to play like that, then the time for niceties is over. He pulls completely off of Jaehyun’s cock and yanks Jaehyun’s hand out of his hair. 

“Hey!” Jaehyun complains but Doyoung ignores it, taking hold of Jaehyun’s hips and pulling him forward on the couch.

He nudges his knees apart further and noses forward again until his lips are resting at the base of Jaehyun’s cock. Instead of resuming his earlier blowjob, he heads downwards this time. There are no more complaints once Jaehyun realizes where this was heading instead. He sets a leisurely pace, licking and gently sucking on both of his both balls as he travels towards Jaehyun’s entrance. The first contact of Doyoung’s tongue against his rim causes his entire body to seize up and his entrance to begin to clench in anticipation for more. The groans Jaehyun lets out when Doyoung blows him are nice, but the whimpers that come out of his mouth when Doyoung eats him out are on a whole other level.

He teases the rim gently with his tongue, pride coursing through him as Jaehyun’s voice rises in pitch. He bets Jaehyun’s friends don’t have the slightest clue what noises the Head Boy was capable of.

“N-need more,” Jaehyun whines, pushing his ass back onto Doyoung’s face.

Doyoung has a hand on each thigh to hold his legs apart and to hold him in place. He doesn’t want Jaehyun to get ahead of himself, Doyoung is still the one in charge here. He tongues over Jaehyun’s entrance a few times, relaxing the tight muscle as he prepares to give Jaehyun what he wants. Slowly, but surely, he breaches the entrance with his tongue, and Jaehyun’s whines so high that his voice breaks at the end. Saliva is dripping down his chin, but he continues to prod his tongue at Jaehyun’s entrance, marvelling at his sensitivity.

He only pulls back, to the short-lived dismay of Jaehyun, so that he can add a finger to the mix, replacing his tongue with a spit-lubed digit that slips in easily with all of Doyoung’s preparation. Jaehyun gasps loudly as he wriggles it around and leans forward to lick where Jaehyun is stretched around his finger, hoping him loosen him enough to add a second one. He mutters a quick lubricating spell and immediately his fingers are covered in a slick substance, making the slide so much smoother. He adds a second finger and picks up the pace of his fingers in an attempt to stretch him out faster. Doyoung can only wait so much longer with his own needs in urgent need of attending to as well. 

He bites his lip to ground himself, but the feeling of Jaehyun’s warm, slick walls around his fingers isn’t helping. He easily finds Jaehyun’s prostate, pressing his fingers down on the sensitive spot and Jaehyun’s hips leap off the couch. Doyoung uses this as a distraction to add a third finger before he continues to assault the same spot until Jaehyun is a shaking, sobbing mess. Doyoung pulls his fingers out swiftly, deciding Jaehyun was ready and that he can’t wait any longer.

He unbuttons his trousers and pulls out his almost fully hard cock, pumping it a few times to relieve some of the pressure that’s been building up inside of him and to slick him up in preparation for Jaehyun. He doesn’t bother to remove his clothes, there were more important matters at hand. Besides, he liked the idea of Jaehyun being the only one naked. Jaehyun’s eyes glaze over with focus and lust as his gaze zooms in on Doyoung’s cock. He licks his lips and whines, arms hooked around his own legs to hold them apart and put his twitching hole on full display for Doyoung. 

He’s flushed from his chest to the tips of his ears and Doyoung is suddenly overwhelmed but how cute he looks like this. He ignores his throbbing erection for a moment in favour of leaning forward to capture Jaehyun’s lips in the first kiss of the night. With his mouth so occupied with other parts of Jaehyun’s body earlier, he’d forgotten about his lips, an indefensible error on his part. He savours the taste of Jaehyun’s mouth a moment longer before pulling back to focus on the task at hand. As much as he would love to drown in Jaehyun’s lips, it’s not what either of them needs right now.

Doyoung gets into position, gripping his cock in one hand as he circles the head around Jaehyun’s entrance, causing him to squirm and try to push Doyoung inside. He revels in the sight of Jaehyun’s desperation.

“Please, please, please,” he begs, sounding like he’s about to cry, “just fuck me.”

Doyoung laughs and just barely presses the tip, groaning at the way his rim stretches around the head of his cock before pulling out again. Jaehyun lets out a noise halfway between a whine and a sob.

“What would everyone say if they saw their Golden Gryffindor Head Boy holding his legs open begging me to fuck him already?” he mocks him before lining himself up again and pushing the rest of the way in, eliciting a sharp moan and cutting off any reply Jaehyun would have had.

Doyoung doesn’t hold back his own moan that rolls off his own lips as the warm velvet walls of Jaehyun’s ass suck his cock in, allowing him to bury himself deep inside and create a home. He grinds gently against Jaehyun’s hips as he waits for him to adjust. As desperate as Jaehyun was earlier, his prep was rushed and Doyoung is a lot to take in at once so he knows it will take him a minute to be ready for him to continue. Doyoung wants nothing more than to snap his hips back and fuck Jaehyun at an unforgiving pace, but he also doesn’t want to hurt him.

“Okay,” Jaehyun finally breathes out after what feels like an eternity.

Doyoung’s hips move on their own accord at the sound of Jaehyun’s go-ahead, pulling out until just the head of his cock is left inside him before slamming back in. Jaehyun nearly cries, throwing his head back and holding his legs over wider. Doyoung pulls out and thrusts back in again and again, with just as much intensity each time. His hips will probably be bruised by the end of it but he can’t bring himself to care.

“So g-good,” Jaehyun manages to babble out amidst his moans, “you fuck me sooo good.”

It’s not good enough for Doyoung, if it were up to him, Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to speak. Doyoung stops thrusting to lift a leg onto the couch to anchor himself and shift the angle. This time, when he thrusts back in, Jaehyun screams so loud that Doyoung thanks whoever invented silencing charms because without them, he thinks the whole castle would be woken up by the sounds of Jaehyun getting railed by now. Doyoung continues to fuck into him relentlessly, taking advantage of the newfound angle to make Jaehyun fall apart at the seams underneath him. Jaehyun lets go of one of his legs to shove a hand into his mouth, biting down to muffle his screams, but Doyoung isn’t having any of it.

“I want to hear you,” he growls, and Jaehyun reluctantly pulls his hand away, just in time to release a loud yelp at a particularly hard thrust from Doyoung.

Doyoung can feel the sweat beading on his forehead and begin to drip down his back under his thick robes that’s he’s beginning to regret not removing earlier. It’s far too late now, especially with the tell-tale pressure in the base of his abdomen beginning to tighten, alerting him that he’s getting close. He picks up the pace, knowing Jaehyun isn’t far off, but he still wants to get him over the edge first. To speed things up, he reaches a hand towards Jaehyun’s hard, leaking cock, that’s remained untouched since earlier. Doyoung barely manages to wrap his fingers around his cock before Jaehyun is cumming, hard and in thick spurts all over his stomach and Doyoung’s hand. 

“Doy-” is all he’s able to vocalize in-between his intelligible moans.

Doyoung groans at the way Jaehyun clenches down tightly on his cock as he cums and knows he’s about to follow any second now. It feels as if his entire body is lighting on fire and nothing in the world exists except Jaehyun wrapped around him.

“Cum in me please,” Jaehyun pants as he comes down from his high, now lucid enough to talk again, even if his words are slurred.

It’s enough to send Doyoung over the edge, thrusting into Jaehyun one last time before holding their hips flush together as he pumps his hot seed deep inside him. “Jaehyun…” he moans lowly, eyes squeezed shut as he rides out his high.

It is only when he comes back down to reality that he hears Jaehyun whimper and notices he’s holding on to his thighs with a grip hard enough to bruise. He quickly releases him and caresses the flesh gently in apology before he leans forward, with his cock still buried inside him, to kiss Jaehyun again. Jaehyun eagerly accepts his lips and tongue, legs wrapping around Doyoung’s waist to hold them in place as they make out. It’s the perfect cool down to a round of vigorous sex and makes a mental note to do this every time they fuck. They kiss until Doyoung notices Jaehyun grow sleepy, his movements slowing and legs beginning to fall from around his waist. 

With one last peck, Doyoung detaches their lips and carefully pulls out, Jaehyun whining slightly with sensitivity as he does so. He strips off the rest of his own clothes and summons a wet towel to wipe the both of them down. After a quick cleaning spell to the couch, he deems them ready for bed, guiding a sleepy, sore Jaehyun into his bedroom and flopping down on his bed beside him. Doyoung lets Jaehyun take him into his arms, and it isn’t long before he falls into a satiated, dreamless sleep.

-

“I’ll work on the project with you,” Jaehyun says the next morning, “if you’re still looking for a partner that is.”

He’s sat up on his bed, watching Doyoung mutter cleaning spells at his uniform, lips pursed in dissatisfaction at the results. He pulls them on anyway, it’s the only set he’s got on him and it’s not like he could borrow any of Jaehyun’s Gryffindor emblazoned clothes. 

“I am,” he answers slowly, “but you could have just agreed when I first asked you.”

No Jaehyun couldn’t have, and they both know this, but Doyoung had wanted to test it out anyway. Maybe he had been hoping for a surprise, but like always Yuta was a nuisance and Jaehyun played it safe. Doyoung pretends not to be disappointed. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun sighs, “don’t be like that, you know I would have agreed if Yuta wasn’t there. I want to work with you, but we just have to make sure our friends don’t find out.”

Doyoung shrugs, “Whatever, just make sure I don’t fail.”

He buttons the last button of his shirt and walks towards the bed to give Jaehyun a light kiss on the lips before turning to leave. It’s early in the morning, the rest of the castle was likely still sleeping, but that was the point if Doyoung was going to try to sneak back to his dorms without getting caught. The woman in the portrait frowns at him as he slinks out but Doyoung only gives her a half-hearted wave goodbye. If he was going to be working with Jaehyun on this project, she would be seeing a lot more of him than before and it wasn’t his problem if she liked it or not. 

-

Jaehyun looks up just in time to see Doyoung drop down into the seat across from him. His head immediately darts around to check to make sure no one saw Doyoung sit with him. Doyoung raises an eyebrow, offering Jaehyun a questioning look.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun hisses.

Doyoung begins to unpack his books, “I was thinking we could get a head start on the project.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, “Here?”

“Well yes,” Doyoung nods, “this  _ is  _ the library, and where people tend to work on projects.”

Jaehyun gives Doyoung a glare of disbelief at his indifference, “What if someone walks in and sees us? Yuta will throw a fit if he finds out we’re working together.”

Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest, “How does your best friend not know who you’re working on your project with?”

Jaehyun huffs, “He doesn’t care about that kind of stuff, probably thinks I’m working with some random Hufflepuff he doesn’t know.”

“If he doesn’t care about this  _ kind of stuff _ then I’m guessing he’d be the last person to happen upon us in the library. I wonder if he’s even set foot in here before.”

It’s probably true, Yuta had never been the most academically inclined, but he still can’t risk anyone else catching them together and spreading the word to Yuta. As far as the rest of the school is concerned, they aren’t friends, they’re supposed to hate each other even, and they certainly weren’t supposed to get along well enough to do a project together. 

“Doyoung,” he says pointedly, “please, not here.”

Doyoung looks like he wants to argue more but ends up holding his tongue. 

“Fine,” he bites out, gathering his books again and standing up, “but I still want to get started. I’ll meet you at your dorm in 15.”

Doyoung doesn’t give him a chance to agree before he’s gone. Jaehyun sighs and starts to pack up his own books, not wanting to keep Doyoung waiting and upset him more than he already has. 

-

Truth be told, this  _ thing _ with Doyoung was never supposed to happen. It doesn’t make sense for them to end up like this, they’d spend the better part of their time at Hogwarts at each other’s throats. They’re known by the whole school as rivals, in constant battle for the spot at the top of class, both highly respected within their respective houses. At some point over the years, their rivalry had shifted from strictly academic to something a little more personal, so to compare that to where they are now is still a little unreal. 

Jaehyun doesn’t really know how to describe what they have going on, it’s not quite a relationship, but it doesn’t feel right to describe it as a fuck-buddy type of situation either. Perhaps if they were different people, they’d be in a proper relationship. Jaehyun can’t decide if he’d like that or not.

It was a bit of an accident, the way they’d first gotten together, a lust-driven, spur of the moment sort of accident, but it happened nonetheless. Jaehyun isn’t blind, he knew even before that Doyoung had physical appeal. While Jaehyun had his fair share of admirers, it wasn’t uncommon knowledge the number of propositions Doyoung got on the weekly from starry-eyed Slytherin younger years. He also knew that he turned them all down, much like Jaehyun himself. 

_ It’s late on a Friday night, and Jaehyun wants nothing more than to take a long soak in the tub to relax and unwind from what has been an exhausting week. He pushes the door to the prefect bathroom open, expecting to find it empty; most people had better things to do on a Friday night than take a bath. Instead, his eyes are graced with the back of a stark naked figure, just as he’s about to step into the steaming tub at the centre of the bathroom. It takes Jaehyun a moment to recognize the figure, a revelation that shocks him to the core as it belongs to none other than his greatest rival in school. Doyoung’s gaze snaps towards the sound of the door, entire body turning in the process. There’s no time for Jaehyun to blink, let alone avert his eyes, and Doyoung doesn’t make a move to cover himself up, even after he recognizes Jaehyun.  _

_ All Jaehyun can do after that is stare, eyes trailing down the unblemished, pale skin of Doyoung’s lean body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had been aware of the fact that he probably should have stopped staring over a minute ago, but for some reason he just can’t seem to bear to peel his eyes away. He’d never given the naked body much thought beforehand, he understood the appeal and attraction and seen plenty of his friends naked in change rooms, but he’d never been  _ so _ struck with awe and arousal at the beauty of someone’s bare skin until he set his eyes on Doyoung. The way he stands poised over the tub, skin damp and hair slicked back from an earlier rinse in the shower as he regards Jaehyun curiously a raised eyebrow sends an unfamiliar hum on excitement under his skin. _

_ “Can I help you something?” Doyoung finally speaks first, shocking Jaehyun out of his daze. _

_ “No,” Jaehyun snaps quickly, but still can’t bring himself to look away, “I’m sorry, I wanted to take a bath but you were here first so I’ll go.” _

_ Doyoung narrows his eyes and instead of replying, he continues his earlier act of stepping into the tub. Jaehyun almost feels a sense of disappointment as Doyoung’s body disappears under the steaming water and out of his sight, but that thought was quickly shoved aside at the sound of a groan of satisfaction as Doyoung settles into the tub. It’s hard to misunderstand the spark that runs through his body at the noise to be anything other than arousal. _

_ At that point, the logical side of his brain has been yelling at him to get out of there, yet still, his feet don’t budge. What Doyoung says next, however, shuts down any voice of logic left inside of him. _

_ “You don’t have to go,” Doyoung offers casually, voice clear and calm, “there’s plenty of room in here for both of us.” _

_ For some reason, saying no doesn’t once cross his mind. _

_ Jaehyun likes to think that it’s a combination of factors that drives him to take Doyoung up on his offer; his sheer exhaustion from the week and the way the tub just looks so warm and inviting, along with the expectant look on Doyoung’s face and that fact that there really is room to spare pushes him to step forward instead of backwards. He sheds his clothes automatically after that, unable to hide the pink that begins to form from the apples of his cheeks up to the tips of his ears at the way Doyoung’s eyes seem to rake unashamedly over his body as he undresses. While he doesn’t think he has anything to be ashamed about when it comes to his body, Doyoung heated gaze was doing nothing to help the already rapidly forming  _ problem _ between his legs. _

_ The second he pulls his last sock off, he practically jumps into the tub, hoping to shield that part of his himself from Doyoung’s view and save him from further embarrassment. He catches the light breath of amusement Doyoung lets out at his hurried actions.  _

_ Jaehyun quickly realizes sharing a bath with someone was a far more intimate act than he could have first anticipated. He isn’t even able to let himself relax in the warm, soothing water, not when Doyoung is carefully soaping himself up in front of Jaehyun, all the while  _ accidentally _ grazing against his thighs and legs with his foot. He’s glad the water is dark enough to hide just  _ how _ affected he is by everything.  _

_ Although in hindsight, it didn’t really matter for him to hide anything, because right after, Doyoung holds the bar soap out to him and the words, “wash my back,” leave his mouth, causing Jaehyun’s mind to instantly short-circuit. He numbly accepts the bar of soap and swallowed at Doyoung turns around to reveal the expanse of his smooth, broad back. Jaehyun is barely able to rub the soap against his skin once before the bar slips out of his fingers falls below the water. Doyoung spins around to check up on him and the next thing he knows, Doyoung is in his space and then lips are on lips and skin is against slick skin and all thought processes cease to exist in Jaehyun’s mind. _

_ Turns out, it’s right about after the second orgasm that the whole  _ holy shit I’m sleeping with the enemy _ revelation finally pops into his head and by then, he’s so well on his way to his third that he finds it hard to remember why any of that matters. _

_ Hours later, when they finally dry themselves off and are once again redressed in their robes as if nothing had happened, Doyoung plainly states, “Let’s do this again sometime,” and Jaehyun is unable to do anything but nod in agreement.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Doyoung had always known Jaehyun is smart, he wasn’t at the top of the class for no reason, but to work with him and see him in action has him realizing just how bright the Gryffindor is. Not only was he full of knowledge, but he was meticulous and organized with his work as well. Not to downplay his own capabilities but Doyoung himself was more of the type to play by ear and a tendency to be a bit chaotic in his process. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaehyun asks suddenly and it’s only then Doyoung realizes he’s been caught staring.

They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch in Jaehyun’s little living room, parchments and books spread out between them.

Doyoung feels himself blushing, but doesn’t stop looking at Jaehyun. “Nothing,” he says, “you just look cute when you’re all focused like that.”

Now it’s Jaehyun’s turn to blush, turning his face away from Doyoung and biting his lip to hold back a smile, “no I don’t”

“Yes you do,” Doyoung argues, “you have this adorable little pout when you’re deep in thought, not to mention the way you scrunch your face up and your dimples pop out when you get stuck on a question. It’s distracting.”

Jaehyun lets out a little noise of disapproval, “If you’re so distracted then maybe you should have chosen a different partner.”

Doyoung drops his quill and slides himself on the couch until he’s right beside Jaehyun. He reaches out, cupping one side of Jaehyun’s cheek to turn his face towards him. “If I had another partner, would I be able to do this?” he asks before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

Jaehyun sighs into the kiss, letting Doyoung guide him and taste his mouth and lips as he pleases.

“You better not be doing this with anyone else,” Jaehyun huffs, when Doyoung finally pulls back.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Doyoung assures him, fondly brushing some stray hairs away from Jaehyun’s eyes, “damn it, now I don’t feel like doing any more work.”

All Doyoung feels like doing now is holding Jaehyun in his arms.

Jaehyun looks down at the work they’ve done so far and purses his lips, “we can take a break, we’ve made good progress today.”

“Great!” Doyoung exclaims in reply.

He then proceeds to pull Jaehyun down onto the couch to lie beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around him to stop any notion of escaping. He decides that right now is going to be his cuddling time and no one, especially not Jaehyun is going to stop him. Jaehyun eventually relaxes in his arms, allowing Doyoung to hold him, securely but still comfortably against his chest.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Jaehyun suddenly brings up, eyes fluttering closed as he breathes in Doyoung’s scent.

“Nothing really,” Doyoung answers with a shrug, “school work probably, hang out with Taeyong and Ten, maybe you.”

Jaehyun hums, “in that case, how would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?”

Doyoung lifts his head to look down at Jaehyun, “What are you talking about? This weekend isn’t one of the scheduled Hogsmeade weekend trips, and even if it were it’s not like I can really be seen out in public with you.”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer for a moment and Doyoung can tell by the way he’s all tensed up against him that he seems nervous. 

“That’s the point,” Jaehyun explains, “I got special permission from the Headmaster to take you out, just the two of us. That way everyone else will be stuck here in the castle so they’ll be no one around to catch us.”

Doyoung snorts lightly. “It really does pay to be Head Boy doesn’t it,” he remarks with no real malice before his voice softens, “you’ve been planning this haven’t you?”

Jaehyun holds Doyoung a little tighter and nods the best he can with his face smushed against Doyoung’s chest, “I thought you might like the change of scenery, I know you’re sick of us only being able to spend time together inside my room.”

_ It doesn’t have to be this way _ , Doyoung thinks, after all, no one was forcing them to keep their relationship confined to the space of Jaehyun’s dormitories but themselves. Of course, he doesn’t dare say any of this aloud in fear of ruining to moment and instead says, “I’d love to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend.”

Jaehyun quickly pushes himself off of Doyoung’s chest and scrambles up to give him a grateful kiss.  _ A Hogsmeade date, their first real date. _ Doyoung has to chide himself for the ridiculous sense of giddiness building in his chest at the idea. He surprised by how much he’s looking forward to it, to be able to go out with Jaehyun public. He’s not sure when their relationship escalated to the point where this was something he valued, but he doesn’t mind. He kisses Jaehyun back with intent, hands finding their way just under his shirt to hold him down by the waist. Needless to say, they don’t manage to get back to their project that night.

-

It’s a surreal sort of feeling to be able to be out in the public with Doyoung, walking side by side in a way that makes it obvious to anyone that they’re together. Of course, no one out here knows who they are, nor do they care. With all their classmates safely tucked away back at Hogwarts, they just looked like any other young couple walking the streets of Hogsmeade, browsing the shops together. In fact, there seem to be many couples out on dates today, so they blend in well.

Jaehyun catches Doyoung eyeing another couple that walks by, hands clasped between them as they giggle to each other. He makes a decision in a brief moment of bravery and determination, reaching to lace his own fingers with Doyoung’s. Doyoung turns to look at Jaehyun, a shocked expression on his face. They don’t do this, they don’t hold hands outside of the context of Jaehyun’s bed and it’s both a satisfying and terrifying thing to be able to be so outwardly public with their affection. Doyoung, the one out of the two of them who was typically bolder in pushing the limits of what they could be seen doing in public is surprisingly more shaken by the hand-holding than Jaehyun. Jaehyun makes sure to squeeze his hand in assurance.

“I had a good time today,” Doyoung admits shyly when they are huddled together in a booth in the far corner of the Three Broomsticks.

Doyoung gives Jaehyun’s thigh a grateful squeeze with the hand he has resting on it. Jaehyun places his own hand on top of Doyoung’s threading their fingers together and feeling his insides warm at how nicely their hands fit together. 

“Me too,” Jaehyun agrees with a soft smile.

They need to start heading back to the castle soon and decided at the last minute to stop by for a bite to eat. They haven’t done much today, simply walking along the streets of Hogsmeade and window shopping, but it’s the first time that whatever they have between them has felt so tangible and real. He doesn’t think he’s seen Doyoung smile so many times in one day and to know that he was the cause of all of these smiles was something he could get used to. 

He only wishes he could feel this way all the time, knowing full well that the moment they step back into Hogwarts, they’ll once again be going their separate ways as rivals instead of lovers. But for now, they can pretend for a little while longer as they sip on their glasses of Butterbeer and share a slice of cake between them. 

-

Doyoung holds his breath, listening intently as the sound of footsteps gets nearer. He counts to three, timing it so that just as the steps pass by the doorway of the empty classroom he’s hidden in, he emerges from the dark just enough to pull the unsuspecting boy by his sleeve into the classroom with him, making sure to close the door tightly behind him.

“Ah-” Jaehyun exclaims, flailing around as he tries to escape Doyoung’s grip for a moment before he notices just who it is that’s kidnapped him.

At the sight of Doyoung, his features soften and he stops his attempts at escape. Doyoung steps a little closer until their chests are flush. It’s the middle of the day and classes are still going on, so it’s more than a little strange for Doyoung to be doing this right now. They don’t usually tend to do this sort of thing before the sun goes down.

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asks in confusion, a slight nervousness to his voice.

Doyoung doesn’t answer, instead, he hurriedly presses their lips together, kissing him without warning. Jaehyun offers no resistance at the sudden onslaught of lips and tongue. A thrill of satisfaction runs through Doyoung’s veins at how quickly Jaehyun becomes pliable in his arms. He reaches a hand around to give Jaehyun’s tight ass a harsh squeeze over his robes, all the while pulling his hips closer and guiding him to grind his crotch against Doyoung’s. Jaehyun moans softly into Doyoung’s mouth at the action. Even though the layers of both of their robes, he can feel Jaehyun begin to harden. It never did take too much effort to excite him. However, it’s still not enough and Doyoung doesn’t have the time to spare to wait for Jaehyun to  _ really _ start getting into it.

Using his free hand not currently holding onto his ass, he expertly finds his way under Jaehyun’s robes, deftly dipping his fingers into Jaehyun’s waistband and wrapping his hand around the base of his half-hard cock with little fanfare. Jaehyun hisses at the sudden touch, gasping loudly when Doyoung begins to jerk him off. His grip is hard and steady and Jaehyun’s cock fills in the rest of the way in no time.

“Fuck, Doyoung,” Jaehyun stutters out, head resting on Doyoung’s shoulder as he begins to buck his hips into Doyoung’s hand.

Doyoung hums, twisting his hand over the head of Jaehyun’s now leaking cock as he continues to jerk him off. He’s been keeping a keen track of time with the clock on the wall and a quick glance upwards tell him that he’s out of it. Just as quick as he came onto Jaehyun, Doyoung pulls away, removing his hands and wiping them off on his robes.

“Why’d you stop?” Jaehyun gasps out, stumbling backwards, pupils blown and hair sticking his forehead with sweat.

Doyoung tucks Jaehyun back into his pants and straightens his robes, “I have to go now.”

“You can’t just leave me like this!” Jaehyun protests, whining desperately at the way he’s being left horny at unfulfilled.

“You left me this morning,” Doyoung retorts with a shrug.

This morning Doyoung had woken up in Jaehyun’s bed feeling frisky after a particularly  _ exciting _ dream and he had been hoping for some sleepy sexy morning action only to be disappointed to find Jaehyun already getting ready to head out for the day. He was forced to jerk off alone in the shower which was not nearly as satisfying as Jaehyun’s mouth or ass would have been so needless to say, Doyoung had started his day on the wrong foot. It was only fair to pay Jaehyun back for his earlier suffering.

“I had a meeting with the headmaster!” Jaehyun tries to argue but Doyoung is already striding across the room towards the door.

“And I have class in two minutes,” Doyoung counters cooly, giving Jaehyun one final wink before pulling the door open, “see you later  _ Jaehyunnie _ .”

“You better come to my dorm tonight to make up for this!” Jaehyun calls after him with a frustrated groan.

-

Jaehyun has quickly realized that there are certain actions he should have given more thorough consideration to, namely the decision of just who he gave his dorm password to. He wakes up to the sound of the portrait hole being opened. His eyes blink open in confusion as he attempts to wake his sleep-addled enough to figure out who the intruder could possibly be. Very few people had access to his dorm and even fewer bothered to use that access. In fact, the only person who let themselves into Jaehyun’s dorms on a regular basis was Doyoung. But it couldn’t possibly be Doyoung because right now Doyoung was dead asleep beside him with an arm wrapped possessively over Jaehyun’s torso.

That only left… _ shit. _ Jaehyun throws Doyoung’s arm off of him and nearly flings himself out of bed, racing out into his living room to find his best friend standing in the centre of it with his hands on his hips and a peculiar look on his face. He does his best to stand in-between Yuta and his bedroom, glad that he had enough sense to shut the door to his bedroom on the way out.

“Hey Yuta,” he greets nervously, awkwardly flailing his arms to cover his torso at the realization that he was currently dressed in nothing but his boxers, “what are you doing here?”

Yuta gives Jaehyun a confused look, “What am I doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here? You missed quidditch practice this morning. I was afraid you might be sick so I came to check up on you, but you appear to be perfectly fine.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen, he had been so worn out and distracted by Doyoung last night that this morning’s practice had completely slipped his mind. No wonder Yuta had just let himself into his dorm. His best friend typically had the courtesy to knock and wait for Jaehyun to let him in, which gave him just enough time to hide any evidence of Doyoung if there were any. Today, however, with this sudden ambush it would appear he isn’t so lucky.

“I must have overslept,” Jaehyun says unconvincingly, scratching the back of his head, “I’ll talk to coach about it later.”

But Yuta is no longer listening to Jaehyun, instead, his eyes have focused onto something on the floor of Jaehyun’s living room and before Jaehyun can figure out what is happening, Yuta is walking towards the object of his attention and picking it up. Jaehyun watches in horror as Yuta lifts a familiar set of green robes up to inspect it. He hears the audible gasp that comes out of Yuta’s mouth when he flips it over to read the prefect badge attached to the breast of the robe.  _ Kim Doyoung _ , Jaehyun sees Yuta mouthing the words to himself in disbelief. 

Perhaps there could have been a reasonable explanation as to why he has in possession of Doyoung’s robes and perhaps he would have come up with a lie that Yuta would have believed if it weren’t for all the other glaring evidence in front of the both of them. Yuta’s eyes dart to the green tie and discarded trousers also thrown haphazardly on the floor, as well as the wand he knew very well did not belong to Jaehyun resting on his coffee table. 

He looks over at his closed bedroom door next before finally turning his gaze towards Jaehyun next, properly looking him up and down, brow furrowing in something that almost resembles disgust. Jaehyun looks down and wants to smack his forehead when he realizes what Yuta’s eyes are fixated on. His thighs, chest and torso are covered in purpling bruises and bite marks and if it weren’t obvious what was going on before it sure was now.

“I can explain,” Jaehyun says quickly at the same time Yuta spits out, “You’re sleeping with that snake?”

“No, I mean yes, kind of, it’s just sex,” Jaehyun rambles, “it’s just convenient, doesn’t mean anything.”

Yuta looks hesitant, “but  _ why him? _ Half the school wants to get in your pants yet you choose  _ Kim Doyoung? _ I thought you hated him.”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath as he tries to find the words to explain, “I do hate him, it’s complicated.”

Even as the words leave his mouth, he already knows they aren’t true. This is exactly the sort of situation he wished he’d never have to be in.

“Is it a power thing?” Yuta tilts his head to the side in question, “Do you hate him so much that you enjoy seeing him bending over for you or something?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jaehyun agrees, latching onto the idea before he can even process the implications, “ _ that’s exactly it. _ ”

He winces at his own words, his mouth left bitter at how wrong it feels to agree to Yuta’s ridiculous theory. He already feels regret start to creep up on him but it’s too late to take back his words now.

“I gotta admit, that’s a little twisted even for you,” Yuta says, but his tone no longer lacks the earlier harshness, as if he’s accepted this explanation like it made all the sense in the world, “it’s even more desperate of him though, he can’t be you so he wants to sleep with you. I hope you show him who’s really in charge.”

Yuta laughs loudly and Jaehyun has to bite his tongue to stop himself from defending Doyoung. He shakes his head,  _ since when did he feel the need to defend Doyoung?  _ Especially from Yuta, it shouldn’t even be a question that he’d always take his best friend’s side.

“Now you know, so you can shut up and leave,” Jaehyun hisses, “he’s still sleeping in there and I don’t want him to wake up and hear us.”

Yuta scoffs, “Who cares if he overhears? It’s nothing he shouldn’t already know.”

Jaehyun hums impatiently and shoos Yuta towards the portrait hole, “Yeah, yeah, I know but I’m tired and I don’t want to deal with the hassle of it right now. Thank you for checking up on me though.”

Yuta sighs but relents and lets Jaehyun lead him out of his dorm. “I hope you know what you’re doing!” he yells just before Jaehyun shuts the portrait closed in his face.

The moment Yuta is gone, the door to Jaehyun’s bedroom swings open and a dishevelled Doyoung storms out with messy hair and a half-unbuttoned shirt. He locates his trousers and pulls them on hastily before grabbing at his robe that Yuta had once again discarded onto the floor.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun says cautiously and Doyoung whips his head back to face Jaehyun.

“What?” he asks harshly, his eyes are red and watery and suddenly a flood of something that feels a lot like guilt starts to fill his chest

Turns out Doyoung wasn’t as asleep as Jaehyun had first thought. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks; it’s a dumb question, he can clearly see what Doyoung is doing but he doesn’t know what else to say.

Doyoung shakes his head, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m leaving.”

This was not the way he wanted to start his morning, first Yuta barging in and now Doyoung storming out? All he’d wanted to do was lay in bed and maybe cuddle for a bit. “Wait why?” he asks helplessly but Doyoung just gives him a look of disbelief.

Doyoung turns around and doesn’t look back as yanks the portrait hole open, making sure to slam it shut on the way out.

-

Jaehyun doesn’t understand why Doyoung’s been avoiding him. Ever since Doyoung had left his dorm that day, he’s stopped visiting altogether. In class, Jaehyun might as well not exist and while they’ve never spoken much in public except to argue, Doyoung doesn’t even bother to acknowledge Jaehyun’s existence long enough to throw an insult. 

While he understood how Doyoung might have been upset in the moment, he thought his anger would only last a few days at most. However, it’s been nearly a week since the last time he’s talked to Doyoung and having handed in their project more than a week ago, he doesn’t even have that as an excuse to talk anymore. The absence of the Doyoung more than a little distracting and quite frankly, at the root of it all, Jaehyun just misses him.

Having had enough of the silent treatment, Jaehyun decides to take matters into his own hands, cornering Doyoung in the halls one evening after classes on his way back to the Slytherin dorms. He pulls them into a nearly, hidden from the view of the main hallway. It’s a bit more public than he’s typically comfortable with but he wants Doyoung to  _ talk to him _ so bad that he doesn’t care.

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung yelps as Jaehyun presses his back against the wall.

Even with his eyes are wide with shock and confusion, the sight of Doyoung’s face after a week makes Jaehyun miss him more. He knows he’s sought out Doyoung today to talk but he can’t resist the urge to connect their lips first, just to get a taste to tide him over. At first, it seems like Doyoung is about to respond, hand instinctively reaching to the back of Jaehyun’s neck and lips parting to welcome him, but before he can follow through, the hand drops and his lips stop moving. Jaehyun pulls away quickly at the unexpected response, feeling his insides twists as he takes in the dull expression on Doyoung’s face.

“What are you doing Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks with tiredness in his voice.

“Trying to kiss you,” Jaehyun pouts, “You haven’t visited all week and…I miss you.”

Doyoung sighs, gazing hard into Jaehyun’s eyes. “I’ve been doing some thinking,” he says slowly, “about us, about your conversation with Yuta.”

Jaehyun flinches, a bad feeling settling in his stomach. “Oh,” he gulps, “I really thought you were asleep. How much of that did you overhear?”

“Everything,” Doyoung says dryly, “and whether I was asleep or not doesn’t change the fact that you still said those things about us to Yuta.”

“Come on,” Jaehyun groans, “Did you actually believe any of that? You have to know I was only doing what I had to in order to get Yuta off my back. You know how he can be, can we just forget about it?”

Doyoung shakes his head, “I’m serious Jaehyun, I can’t help but feel-”

He cuts himself off with a deep breath. “I first I understood why you wanted to keep this whole thing a secret, but lately I’m having a harder time understanding why. I really like you Jaehyun, I’m sure you already know this even if I don’t say it. And I want to believe that you feel the same way but with the way you’re making up excuses about us to your  _ best friend _ makes me doubt it.”

Jaehyun is at a loss for words. He knows Doyoung is trying to make a point but he’s half distracted by the fact that Doyoung has just admitted to liking him for the first time. It’s not a particularly shocking fact with the way they’ve been acting, but it doesn’t fail to make his heart flutter to hear the words being said out loud. 

Doyoung speaks up again, “Do you seriously think a relationship could work between us? Do you even want that? Or are you just  _ using me for sex _ to fulfil some sort of stupid power complex like what you told Yuta? Do you really care so much about what others think? Do you really believe all the bullshit Yuta spouts?”

Jaehyun is conflicted. On one hand, he cannot deny his growing feelings for Doyoung, it’s not a question whether or not he cares for him. He enjoys every second they spend together, but a  _ relationship? _ That was daunting and unfamiliar thought.

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun answers honestly and he can see Doyoung’s face begin to fall, “You’re a Slytherin and I’m a Gryffindor. The whole world thinks we hate each other, our houses hate each other. I really don’t know how to answer you.”

Doyoung looks down, disappointed, “Come find me when you do. For now, I don’t think we should keep seeing each other. I really thought you were different.”

And with that, Doyoung pushes himself off the wall and walks away, leaving Jaehyun feeling like he’s just made the biggest mistake of his life with no clue how to fix it.

-

Life is sort of empty without Jaehyun in it. He had gotten far too used to the company of the stupid Gryffindor boy and now that they were no longer seeing each other regularly, the absence was very much noticed. Like all other times of distress, he buries himself in schoolwork, hoping his textbooks can distract himself long enough to get over it. He knows his best friends Taeyong and Ten have taken notice of his change in behaviour, but they don’t mention it, knowing full well that if Doyoung wanted to talk about it, he would bring it up himself.

Still, it doesn’t stop them from trying to cheer him up. His friends had a habit of never leaving him alone when they knew he was down and Doyoung much appreciated the company. Right now, they lie sprawled on their stomachs on a picnic blanket beside the lake. They’re studying, or well Doyoung is, Taeyong and Ten are busy throwing bits of grass at each other and giggling. His best friends have practically been together since Year One and as supportive as Doyoung is of their relationship, in many ways he’s envious of how easy it is for them. No one bats an eye to a Slytherin-Slytherin relationship. Doyoung himself has never cared about all the house rivalry nonsense but that doesn’t matter because it’s clear that Jaehyun does.

“Oh hey,” Ten exclaims, catching Doyoung’s attention and causing him to lift his head up just enough to catch sight of the very person who has been plaguing his thoughts walking towards them, “it’s loverboy.”

“Should we leave the two of you alone to talk?” Taeyong asks, an uncomfortable edge to his voice.

But before Doyoung can dwell on that he’s distracted but the startled look that graces Jaehyun’s face as he glances between Taeyong and Ten. Even without an answer, they both get up to give Jaehyun and Doyoung some space, heading further along the shoreline of the lake. They remain far enough away to offer a semblance of privacy, but close enough that they’d still be able to overhear their conversation, given the right eavesdropping spell. Knowing his best friends, Doyoung’s sure they’re going to be listening in.

“Your friends know about us?” is the first question that leaves Jaehyun’s mouth, catching Doyoung off guard.

“Of course they do,” Doyoung replies as if it was the most obvious thing, “my friends know everything about me.”

Jaehyun looks taken aback, “I just thought-”

“Thought what?” Doyoung interrupts, “Thought I would also be so ashamed of our relationship that I’d hide it from the people who care the most about me? I’ll have you know that my friends support me in all my decisions, unlike some people’s.”

“Right,” Jaehyun says quietly, looking more and more guilty by the second.

Doyoung runs a hand through his hair, “but I know that’s not what you’re here to talk about.”

Jaehyun nods once, taking a moment to get back on track, “I came to tell you that I really like you too and I want to be with you. I’m sorry for what I said to Yuta about our relationship. I just miss you so much and all I want to do is go back to what we had before.”

Doyoung puts his hands on his hips, his heart aches to reach out for Jaehyun but the words coming out of his mouth are not the ones he wants to hear.

“Back to before?” he asks with a raised brow, “So you want to continue to meet up behind closed doors while pretending we hate each other when we’re in front of others?”

Jaehyun looks just as frustrated as Doyoung feels, “Yes, for now. Weren’t you happy with what we had before? I don’t know if I can give you more.”

Doyoung shakes his head, Jaehyun still doesn’t  _ get it _ . “It’s not enough,” he says, “I don’t want to go on forever being your dirty little secret. We both deserve more than this. Tell me, aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be brave? What are you so afraid of?”

Jaehyun looks down in shame, unable to provide an answer. “I’m sorry,” is all he says and Doyoung knows there’s no point in continuing this conversation. Taeyong and Ten seem to agree because they’ve started to walk back as well. Jaehyun’s shoulders slump in defeat as he catches sight of Doyoung’s incoming friends. They each take a protective stance on both of Doyoung’s sides, wrapping their arms around Doyoung.

“I think you should go now,” Taeyong says to Jaehyun with a sense of finality.

Jaehyun heaves a sigh but doesn’t fight him, turning away to head back in the direction he came from. Doyoung watches his figure disappear back through the doors of the castle with a frown. 

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually,” Ten says, giving Doyoung’s side a reassuring squeeze.

Doyoung gives his friend a sad smile, “Do you really think so?”

“If he really cares about you then he will,” Taeyong replies instead, “and if he doesn’t, Ten’s got a whole list of prank spells he’s been itching to test out.”

Doyoung lets out a little laugh at this, he could always count on Taeyong and Ten to make him feel better.

“Thank you guys,” Doyoung says sincerely, feeling slightly lighter as they squeeze him in-between them in a tight hug.

-

“What’s going on with you lately?” Yuta asks Jaehyun cautiously one day, “I didn’t want to see anything at first but you seem a little down. Is everything alright?”

Truth is, Jaehyun doesn’t know how to answer his question because he’s not alright but it’s not like he can easily explain why that is to Yuta. Most people don’t tend to get this upset over their enemy that they’re supposedly using for sex. Not to mention the fact that the whole reason he felt like shit right now was kind of all his own fault. In fact, they’re on their way to Jaehyun’s dorm to hang out, because Jaehyun sure as hell could use the company to fill up the unnerving silence that seems to be filling up his dorm lately.

“I’m fine just tired,” Jaehyun waves him off, “finals are coming up, you know how it is.”

Yuta doesn’t look so convinced but doesn’t push him further because he’s quickly distracted by a set of voices coming from around the corner. It’s late and there aren’t supposed to be students lingering in the halls at this hour, so as Head Boy it was Jaehyun’s duty to investigate. Jaehyun signals to Yuta to quiet down as they turn the corner and instant regret floods through him. Doyoung stands with his back turned to them, distracted in hushed conversation with…was that  _ Jeno _ ? The popular Gryffindor third-year student was the last person he would expect to see Doyoung with. 

Before Jaehyun has a chance to process the odd pairing, Yuta already has his wand out, pointed directly at Doyoung, “What are you doing to Jeno? Are you so bored now that Jaehyun won’t give you any more attention you’ve stooped so low as to start harassing a third-year?”

Jaehyun gasps in shock at his best friend the same Doyoung and Jeno notice their presence, and more importantly, the wand Yuta raises defensively in his hand. It’s Jeno who acts first, immediately moving to block Doyoung’s body with his own. “Stop!” Jeno yells with his arms spread, “you have the wrong idea.”

From behind Jeno, Jaehyun watches as Doyoung’s face flickers with distaste as his eyes land on Yuta, before he looks over at Jaehyun and his expression transforms into something more resembling disappointment. It stings and Jaehyun has to digs his fingernails into his palm to distract himself.

Yuta scoffs, “If you’re not harassing him, then what are you doing? There’s no reason for the two of you to even be talking.”

Doyoung gently pushes Jeno aside and steps forward to stand next to him. Jeno hesitantly moves aside, eyes trained on Yuta’s wand wavering in the air.

“We’re discussing what we should get  _ our _ parents for their anniversary,” Doyoung deadpans and Jeno gives a small nod to back him up.

Yuta lowers his wand in confusion and Jaehyun quirks his head to the side. That certainly wasn’t was either of them were expecting.

“What?” Yuta shakes his head, blinking quickly as if to figure out if he’s really just heard what he’s just heard, “ _ Your parents? _ ”

Jaehyun wracks his brain for any knowledge of Doyoung’s parents that he might have let slip but he comes up blank. He thinks he might remember Doyoung mentioning once that his father was also Slytherin but that was it. Family wasn’t a topic they often brought up, but now it feels to Jaehyun like an awfully large gap of knowledge to be missing about someone he was so involved with.

“Yes,  _ our parents _ ,” Jeno reinforces, linking his arms with Doyoung’s, “we’re brothers.”

“Half-brothers,” Doyoung corrects, “but that shouldn’t matter.”

Yuta looks as if his entire belief system has just been turned on his head. He gapes at Jeno, before turning to look at Doyoung, before resting his gaze back on Jeno again.

“B-but,” Yuta says helplessly, “your mother is a famous Gryffindor war hero.”

Jeno’s famous lineage was a well-known fact among the Gryffindors and part of why he was so popular. Come to think of it, all the talk was always surrounding his mother, no one ever mentioned anything about his father and Jaehyun was just now starting to see the reason why. He wouldn’t be nearly as well-loved and accepted in his house if people knew who his father and brother were. 

“Yes Yuta,” Doyoung replies patronizingly, “I know who my step-mum is. And so did my dad, a Slytherin, when he married her.”

For the first time, Yuta is at a loss for words. He looks to Jaehyun to back him up but he doesn’t know what to say either. He hasn’t said a word this whole time and feels as if it’s too late to start now. Guilt eats at him as he tries to meet Doyoung’s eyes, however, the other seems to be actively avoiding his gaze and solely focused on his brother now.

“Come on,” Doyoung says to Jeno, pulling lightly at their linked arms, “Let’s get out of here. I’ll see if I can convince the house-elves to sneak us some desserts and we can continue to plan for mum and dad’s anniversary.”

Jeno follows him but makes sure to turn around and give Jaehyun and Yuta one last dirty look before he lets Doyoung drag him off.

“Damn,” Yuta breathes out once they are out of earshot, “Can you believe he’s brothers with Jeno? I would have never expected that from him.”

“Well you don’t really know him anything about him, do you?” he mutters, frowning as he looks down at the ground.

In some ways, Jaehyun isn’t surprised. In some ways, this explained Doyoung and his actions a lot more and it only served to support one conclusion that he’s been slowly building up to ever since that morning Doyoung stormed out of his room. That  _ he was an absolute idiot _ and had hurt the person he might be falling in love with all because of his misguided stubborn pride.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Jaehyun announces to Yuta, “I want to be alone tonight. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

Right now what he needs is some time to himself to clear his head and start making a plan to how he was going to win Doyoung back.

-

Doyoung picks aimlessly at his food, zoning out the chatter of the Great Hall as the memories of last night’s encounter play on repeat in his head. It isn’t even Yuta’s crude comments that plague him, it’s the image of Jaehyun standing by silently with an unreadable expression on his face that he can seem to get out of his head. He’s so lost in his own mind that he barely registers a small folded up piece of paper fluttering through the air towards him until it lands right in front of his face.

He startles at the interruption, head whipping around the table to see if anyone else has noticed it as well, but everyone is too caught up in their own conversations or meals to pay Doyoung any mind.  _ Odd.  _ He purses his lips, carefully picking up the paper and unfolding it to reveal the note written inside. The sight of the familiar handwriting makes his heart leap in his chest.

_ I was wrong. I don’t care about what anyone else thinks. Come to the quidditch game tonight and I’ll make it up to you. _

_ -Jaehyun _

Doyoung glances up just in time to see Jaehyun staring at him from the Slytherin table across the Great Hall with a nervous expression on his face. Doyoung holds his gaze for a moment, giving a little nod in acknowledgement. He manages to catch Jaehyun’s lips curving up into a hopeful smile before he turns back to his food.

-

The stands are quickly filling up as Doyoung weaves his way through the crowd, trying to find a seat before the game starts. He locates a spot somewhere near the middle of the stands and takes a seat next to a cluster of Ravenclaws he recognizes from class. He’s already on edge at it is, quidditch games have never been his preferred way to spend his time and figures he’d blend in more here than he would if he sat with the Gryffindors. 

He claps politely as the two teams, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, step onto the field. He bites back a smile as he watches Jaehyun scan the crowd with concentration, knowing exactly what, or who he is trying to look for. He can tell the exact moment Jaehyun spots him, eyes lighting up and mouth transforming into a wide grin. He raises his hand to wave and Doyoung gives him a wave back before Jaehyun’s attention is switched back to his team.

Even after his seven years at Hogwarts he still struggles to grasp all the rules of the game. Doyoung doesn’t go to games unless he’s forced into it by Taeyong and Ten, and even then, he usually manages to sneak in a book and to pass the time.

Today, however, he’s here for Jaehyun and figures he should at least try to pay attention to the game. He is able to follow along enough to know when a goal is scored and it’s surprisingly not as bad as he thought he would be. He makes sure to clap and cheer for both sides, although deep down, he’s just a little more excited every time Gryfinddor scores. Perhaps the most gratifying part of the entire experience is watching Jaehyun zip through the air with laser focus, passing the quaffle to and from his teammates as they try to score goals. He looks good, attractive as always, but something about the way his face scrunches in concentration and his muscles flex under his uniform has Doyoung growing hot on the inside. If Doyoung yells a little louder whenever Jaehyun manages a clean shot, he doesn’t admit it.

The game comes to a close and Gryffindor takes the win. Doyoung jumps out of his seat in excitement, clapping and cheering proudly. Even the Ravenclaws in the crowd are clapping good-naturedly, congratulating Gryffindor on the win after a close game. With the team back on the ground, Jaehyun’s eyes are back on the crowd, zeroing in on Doyoung. 

He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do now, still with no clue as to why Jaehyun even wants him here in the first. Not wanting to waste any more time, he starts to make his way down the stands and towards the field, both to congratulate Jaehyun and to ask him what he wants. He barely makes it down three steps before Jaehyun leaps into action, bounding up the stands and towards him. It catches Doyoung off guard, and he pauses midway down a step, watching in awe and surprise as Jaehyun gets closer. Others have begun to take notice, curious as to what has the Head Boy in such a hurry. 

“What are you-” is all Doyoung manages to get out before Jaehyun sweeps him into his arms and into a bruising kiss.

It’s hurried and messy and Jaehyun is covered in sweat, but it doesn’t matter because  _ he’s here _ , in Doyoung’s space with his lips on his lips and arms wrapped securely around his waist. Doyoung is so lost in the kiss and longing to feel Jaehyun like this again that it takes him a minute to register the gasps and shouts in the background.

Doyoung pulls off, shocked and slightly panicked at the realization that Jaehyun has just kissed him in front of the entire quidditch pitch; in front of his entire team and more or less his entire house. However, Jaehyun doesn’t look the slightest bit bothered, eyes shining and dimples poking out, focused solely on Doyoung before him and nothing else.

“You just kissed me,” Doyoung whispers, hand reaching up to cup Jaehyun’s cheek, “in front of everyone.”

Jaehyun nods, leaning into Doyoung’s touch, “I did, and I want to do it again. I want the entire world to know I’m yours and you’re mine and there’s nothing anyone can say or do that will get in the way of that.”

When Doyoung kisses Jaehyun again, he can’t tell if the roaring in his ears is a result of the cheering of the crowds or the fireworks going off in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU! Finally! I was introduced to fanfic through Harry Potter and I can’t begin to keep track of the countless Slytherin x Gryffindor stories I’ve consumed in my lifetime. I’ve been wanting to write this for so long but it’s only now that I finally felt ready for it. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
